Remeber what we had
by i-miss-you-jimmy
Summary: this is about seth before and after he was a werewolf. well before and then when he is a werewolf. Jake has another sister in this,who hes really close with.seth/oc
1. preface

PREFACE

PREFACE

"Run Jess run" were the thoughts that were going through my head. My feet banging were against the ground as my hair sticks to my face.

"Come on you can do it, just around the corner then your home free." My breathing was getting uneasy, and my feet were staring to hurt a lot. Then out of the blue a figure step out from the darkness behind me. I started to run faster but it wasn't helping the figure was walking abnormally fast. Trying to keep my self going, I started to do zigzag to get away from the person. As soon I was starting to do that it just started to copy me. Step by step, doing everything the same as me, until I could feel its eyes linger to my body. I was eyeing me up from my head down to my toes. By now it was jogging, and I was sprinting. I could feel my feet giving away and that when I felt it. Keeping my head up and thinking and worrying about the creature behind me. I ran strait in to a wall, I would feel my head give in to the darkness. But the last thing I could remember was the figure looking at me with worry in its eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I don't own Twilight or the characters. But I do own Jessica and her family._

_This is Chapter 1 enjoy._

Chapter 1

"Jessica get up this instant" the angry voice of my mother woke me from my nightmare. I looked around my bedroom to find everything the way it was last night. Everything in the same place, and that's when I saw the photo of my family. It was taken three months ago, in a cute town called La Push. It was the picture with my mom and dad and my old sister and brother with me in the middle holding my baby brother and sister. What can you expect though from your parents when they tell you there going to have a baby, one kid right? Well apparently I was wrong because my parents came home with two. And now I'm the middle child. Great huh, you would think that I would be happy about this. Well I'm not I get everything last, my clothes are always hand-me downs and I look like my sister each and everyday. So my life sucks and there's nothing I can do about it.

"Jessica is that you I need you to go to your grandfather's place right now" my mother yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Alright mom I'll do that right now." I yelled back at her.

Getting up from my bed I went to the bathroom and then got dress. I decided to put on my track pants and a blue tank top. I went down stairs and grabbed the letter from my mother's hands and put on my sneakers. I was running there as usual. I was always running, and if I wasn't running I was hanging out with my best buds Seth Clearwater, Brady, and Collin. We have never been separated once. Not even when were in school. Which you would think is strange, since the teachers would split us up. Nope not once were we split up, ok when we were born and all but it was like two weeks after all of us were born we were playing in the same play pen. Now doesn't that sound cheesy?

As always I was getting to my grandfathers house at impeccable timing I think I beat my last run here. Running up his steps I ran the door bell to come face to face with my uncle Jacob and his best friend Bella.

"Hey Jesse, how are you sweet heart." Uncle Jacob said in the sweetest tone.

"I'm great uncle Jake. Is grandpa around?" I asked in my own sweet tone.

"No sorry he went out fishing with Charlie this morning. Why?" he said

"Oh I just have this letter for him, it's from my mom." I said

"Here give it to me and I'll make sure he gets it alright." He said

"Alright but he better get other wise I'm afraid of what my mother will do" I said the beginning in a motherly voice but when I got to the end my voice cracked.

"Awe don't you trust me to give it to him?" he said in a hurtful tone

"Oh yeah I do, I just I don't think you will remember" I said playfully

"Thanks there. Don't worry I'll remember" he said

I gave him the letter and turned to leave to see my best friends standing there like morons.

"Hey guys were have you been" I said to them

"Oh around trying to find you to see if you want to come cliff diving" Seth said to me with a smile.

"Cool I'm in" I said back with a smile. God Seth is just so gorgeous; I've had a crush on him for ever. But sure in the right time Brady was there to save my butt from staring at him.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go" Brady said

"Yeah come on people" Collin said impatiently.

_That's the end of this chapter hope you like it. The next one will have the cliff diving on it. See what happens when Jesse gets to close and personal with Seth._


End file.
